Gak Peka
by vayasyun
Summary: Tentang ke-tidakpeka-an Mas Taehyung pada Juki alias Jungkook. [VKOOK/TIDAK BAKU/UNFAEDAH]
1. chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook.

Primadona kampus.

Queen wanna be- ya jelas lah soalnya kan dia laki.

Tapi dia cantik, semua orang ngakuin. Ya nggak ngakuin berarti sirik. Kaya mbak Airin tuh, kakak tingkat yang iri gitu. Sebelum Jungkook dateng okelah Mbak Airin paling cantik, tapi akhirnya kecantikannya tersaingi oleh keimutan yang hakiki dari seorang pemuda cantik dengan gigi kelinci, pipi gembul, mata bulat dan bokong montok. Saik.

Dan Jungkook- sebut saja Juki, biar singkat dan jelas kaya hubungan aku sama kamu- gak.

Jadi Juki, itu jutek. Bukan jutek asli sih, bukan imitasi juga. Ya juteknya tuh cuma sama cowo-cowo alias seme-seme yang ngerasa ganteng yang berani deketin dia gitu. Udah biasa lah ya diperlakukan agresif gitu sama abang-abang sejak liat bibirnya yang- gatau pokonya Juki merasa bibirnya seksi.

Tapi- tapi- tapi.

Kalo cerita ini Juki jadi gemes kesel resah gelisah gundah dan bingung.

Kenapa? Karena abang seme yang satu ini bikin Juki jadi agresif.

Gini ya, ini dah sebulan gays- eh guys deng kan yang gay Juki bukan reader ehe. Coret. Ini dah sebulan, terus mas Taehyung, pangeran berkuda merah- soalnya motornya merah- ini tidak kunjung bersikap agresif alias menembak Jungkook. Ni rekor ya Jungkook tidak mampu membuat seme terpesona lalu menembaknya dalam waktu sebulan. Yaelah, maap aja, biasanya seminggu Jungkook tebar senyum tapi ga pake semar mesem juga seme udah ngebet.

Banyak banget peristiwa yang bersejarah- buat Juki tentang Mas Taehyung yang buat dia bercermin setiap hari. Bertanya pada si cermin ajaib, apa Juki tidak menarik?

Gini, seminggu setelah Juki memutuskan untuk mentarget mas Taehyung itu, dia kan masuk organisasi musik ya bareng pangkudrah (pangeran berkuda merah) itu, dia dapetlah itu akun ig nya mas Tae. Follow eh Juki sih merasa karena dia famous gitu makanya dia langsung dapet follow back. Ehe. Padahal mah engga, emang Taehyung orangnya kan baik dan bijaksana. Mulailah basa-basi dimulai dari Juki yang tanya-tanya soal musik. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ya, Juki ngerasa karena dia super famous gitu, jadi Mas Tae selalu membalasnya dengan senang hati. Yauda tu mereka deket, ngeles minta id Line biar gampang kalo ada perlu-perlu. Padahal pengiritan soalnya pake ig boros, selain cantik, Juki juga realistis alias irit.

Yang penting punya kontak orang ganteng, saik.

Suatu hari yang cerah, Juki mengupload foto ke ig. Itu foto dia pas weekend sama temen-temen di Sungai Han. Fotonya cantik gitu sih, Juki senyum cantik tapi matanya terpejam, nambah keindahan dengan latar belakang Sungai Han. Alah pokonya cantik.

Setelah diupload tuh ya, biasalah. Like sama comment masuk banyak, mayoritas bilang 'cantik', 'imut', 'lucu' ya pokonya jarang yang bilang ganteng.

Nah, muncul satu comment yang buat mata bulatnya Juki tuh tambah bulet.

Dengan username _@taehyungie_ yang udah Juki apal banget soalnya sering banget stalker, ehe. Commentnya gini- "Cantik yaa.."

Percayalah, ratusan comment yang bilang dia cantik imut dan segala macemnya ga mampu membuat senyum lebar lima jari kaya dia liat satu komentar dari Mas Tae. Dengan gemas, dia gigit bibir lucu gitu. Pura-pura jutek, dia langsung komentar "Apanya?" gak lupa ngetag mas Tae.

Juki menengadah.

Bayangin kalo...

Eh engga ini Juki bukan Jarwo.

Apaan si.

Coret-coret.

Jadi, gimana ya kira-kira komentar balik Mas Tae? Gitu batin Juki.

Mungkin paling mantep, sesuai keinginan hati Juki, Mas Tae bakal jawab "Ya kamu lah, Kookie." Ngebayangin aja udah berhasil bikin Juki girang. Kalo diliat dia lagi nabokin paha sendiri saking gemes.

Tapi menurut pengalaman, karena Mas Tae ga peka,kemungkinan yang paling jahat ya- ga dibales lagi. Yaudah lah kalo gitu mau gimana lagi.

Tapi, Tuhan beri jalan.

Perkiraannya meleset. Alhamdulillah sujud syukur, masih dibales. Alhamdulillah seenggaknya tag dari Juki masih dibaca. Tapi, tapi- komentarnya ituloh.

"Coba si Mas Tae ni bego apa gimana si elah? Kalo bingung mau komen tu liat komen sebelumnya anjir, kalo bingung cari kata untuk mendeskripsikan gua kan tinggal liat tuh udah dijelasin ratusan komen diatas Mas, kamu kalo gini mending gausah komen Mas." Monolog Juki yang mulai frustasi.

Bolak balik ngescroll antara foto dia sama komennya Mas Tae.

Emang komenannya apaan si?

Kata _@taehyungie_ -"pemandangannya, aku udah lama ga main ke Sungai Han soalnya!"

Gini loh ya, oke Sungai Han emang cantik.

Tapi serius, Juki kalah cantik apa gimana si? Jangan-jangan ratusan komen diatas juga bilang cantik ke Sungai Han nya, masa iya gitu? Tapi kalo imut sama manis mah pasti Juki lah ya? Mana ada Sungai Han manis apalagi imut? Ya kan?

Ini yang salah fans nya dia yang buta apa Mas Tae yang emang ga peka?

Jadilah itu bad day ever.

Juki uring-uringan mode on banget. Masih liatin fotonya, likers-nya udah banyak, commentnya banyak. Tapi satu komentar itu bikin pedih, rasanya pengen langsung di delete aja. Tapi sayang.

Juki mencoba mencari solusi. _Sijuk_! Solusi Juki!

Biar rasa uring-uringan itu hilang tapi ga perlu ngapus?

Hahahahahaha.

Hahahahaha.

Hahahaha.

Hahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

Juki sudah menemukan solusinya!

Juki kembali meng-scroll komen yang nambah banyak. Tapi gampang nemuin komennya Mas Tae. Gimana ya, komennya tuh auto gitu loh di matanya Juki, yang laen ngeblur- apalagi yang iklan pemutih badan. Halah.

Solusinya?

Dia dengan seringai di bibir beserta kecerdasan yang hakiki, demi kenyamanan hatinya yang gundah dan resah. Juki tekanlah komennya Mas Tae yang menyebalkan itu rada lama, ada opsi delete. Terus komen balesan dia yang 'apanya' juga dihapus. Juki tertawa lagi.

"Yehehe kalo gini kan tinggal komen 'Cantik ya' doang ngehehe emang gua cantik dan pintar ya gini ngehehe"

Berakhirlah cerita ketidakpekaan dan ketidakromantisan Mas Tae yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sijuk- Solusi Juki.

TBC.

Jadi ini cerita ketidakpekaan mas tae, yg diusahakan dikemas dgn ringan lah pokonya. Jgn baca yg berat mulu mbak, pusyang. Ehe. NI YANG BACA KUDU REVIEW BALES PERTANYAAN GWA YG INI "INI GARING APA KAGAK? NI MAKSA YAK LAWAKNYA? NI GARING BANGET KRAWEK2?". Maapin gw lg stress, abis Uas lgsg simulasi, lgsg Uasbn, lgsg UNBK. Laph yu.

Yauda review, kalo ga suka yg ga baku gini gausah dibaca ya? Ini khusus ff aku yg gabaku soalnya hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Juki bete hari ini.

Mengapa?

Soalnya hujan. Juki gasuka hujan, soalnya hujannya air, jadinya bikin basah./iyain

Dia lagi nungguin bis di halte gitu, tapi lama banget. Bosen banget, iya udah ada kali 50 menitan Juki nungguin bis tapi ga dateng-dateng. Kadang Juki mikir, apa Tuhan udah ga sayang Juki? Pas lagi gini gaada yang nawarin nganterin cowo cantik macem Juki pulang. Biasanya bejibun tuh yang nungguin didepan gerbang mesam-mesem gugup pengen ngajakin pulang bareng, nah ni pas ujan tumben bener?

Ternyata, kuantitas air hujan mengalahkan popularitas Juki, bro.

Terus ya, dia juga mengutuk akibat hujan dan geledek yang menyerang diatas langit itu bikin jaringan eksisnya jadi lemot.

Coba aja ga lemot, emang mau ngapain Juk?

Jelaslah Juki bakal selfie masang muka supeng, udah punya selfie muka supeng deng. Bentar, emang muka supengnya cowo cakep gimana si Juk?

Gini, matanya dibinar-binarin gitu, bibir bawah dimajuin, bisa dibayangkan pemirsa- bibir Juki yang bawah tebel itu dimajuin gimana/slay/-, pipi digembungin maksa- sebelumnya cobalah ditabokin pelan kedua pipi agar memerah jadi kesannya merona. Ehe. Tips tricks? Bukan! Itu namanya Sijuk!

Terus-terus kalimatnya tu gini- 'Ujan, basah, gaada yang nganter pulang, dingin, mau diangetin, tapi gaada yang ngangetin, jadi makin basah ah ah ah'- supeng banget ga tuh? Juki yakin, 5 detik posted pasti dah ribuan dm yang masuk/ini juga iyain.

Tapi pas mau switch data mode on, emergency call- man, sedih.

Yauda, akhirnya Juki pasrah ah ah ah.

Berdoa sebanyak air hujan yang turun per detik, semoga ada pangeran datang untuk mengantarnya pulang, biarkan Juki basah, yang penting Juki bisa pulang. Biarlah pangeran itu akang supir bis, yang Juki butuhkan hanya satu- Juki mau pulang, Tuhan.

Halah alay Juk Juk.

Sedang mengerucutkan bibir lucu-

Ngeng ngeng ngeng-

Dengan slowmotion, Juki menatap sumber suara yang gerak cepet didepan mata. Itu- i-itu pangkudrah! Motor merah yang Juki pengen banget duduk disitu. Biarlah Juki menungging mengekspos pantat semoqnya, dan biarlah dada Juki yang berisi menempel di punggung lebar Mas Tae, biarlah.

Tapi- hujan juga berkata, 'biarlah'

Iya 'biarlah Mas Tae lewat tanpa melihat Juki sama sekali'. Juki makin cemberut, mau teriak manggil Mas Tae tapi gengsi anjir ah, gila masa cowo cantik agresif bener.

Tapi, ta- tapi, takdir berkata lain.

Mata bulat Juki dapat melihat motor merah itu kembali, menerobos hujan. Ini Mas Tae nyamperin Juki? Seriusan? /iya Juk, percaya sama author/

"Jungkook?"

Ya allah, terimakasih, dalam dinginnya suhu dan jutaan tetes air yang jatuh saat ini, Kau menganugerahkanku dengan suara rendah nan panas ciptaanmu yang buat Juki hangat. Boong, bukan anget lagi ini mah panas.

"Iya, mashhhh?" Jangan salahin Juki kalo ujungnya pake h, supeng lah anjir. Lagi dingin dikasih panas. Kaya gigi, Juki ya rapuh lah. Ehe.

"Kamu kedinginan ya, sampe mendesah gitu?" Kamu pikir karena siapa, mas? Tanya hatimu sendiri, mas! Juki nggak kuat!

"Aku lagi buru-buru mau pulang, terus tadi ga sengaja liat kamu sendirian, mau aku anterin aja, Kook? Kamu udah kedinginan deh kayanya?" Ya Tuhan, ini yang dikatakan dengan -nikmat Tuhan yang manakah yang Engkau dustakan?

Tapi, maaf- ini Jungkook alias Juki.

Setelah mencerna, Juki pikir ini salah satu tindak agresif seme ke uke. Apalagi uke macem Jungkook, yang lagi kedinginan. Jangan-jangan, mas Tae ingin memberikan kehangatan untuk Juki?

Hm.

Tapi, Juki tidak akan mudah kali ini.

Maksudnya, Juki gamau keliatan agresif ke Mas Tae. Ya emang udah kebelet pulang, tapi ngulur waktu keknya gabakal bikin Juki mati kedinginan kan?

Oke, basa-basi? Start!

"Ah, gausah Mas. Sebenernya paling sebentar lagi bis biasa aku nyampe, mas nya lagi buru-buru kan, udah gitu tadi ujan-ujanan, mas nya juga gapake jaket tebel, pasti Mas Tae lebih kedinginan kan? Lagian juga kayanya rumah kita jauh mas, beda arah maksudnya, kayanya bakal muter banget deh kalo mas nganterin Juki pul-"

"Oh iya ya, aku udah menggigil gini sih, yaudah deh kalo emang muter banget, kamu gapapa kan nunggu bis bentar lagi? Aku juga kebelet pipis soalnya- yaudah duluan ya Jungkook!" Jawab Mas Taehyung terlalu cepat.

Juki melongo.

Lebar banget.

Masih mencerna, dan suara 'ngeng' akhirnya berhasil menutup mulut Jungkook yang terbuka lebar.

Loh, barusan?

"Ba-baru-barusan? Ju-Ju-Juki cowo ca-cantik diting- ditinggal gi-gitu aja? Sa-s-sama Mas mas- e-mas tae- Mas Taehyung?"

Jadi sedih.

Ini isakan bergabung dengan menggigil.

Juki masih tidak percaya.

Apa kata Mas Tae tadi?

Kebelet pipis?

Juki ketawa kecil, persis kek orang gila.

Dia menghela napas kecil. Giginya bergemelutuk.

Menghela napas berat, idungnya kembang kempis.

Mulutnya terbuka kecil.

Lalu-

"BANGSAAAAAAAAAT KIM TAEHYUNG BANGSAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"

Diikuti suara 'jedeer' yang membelah langit, hari itu Juki mengumpat sekencang-kencangnya.

Dilain sisi, Taehyung yang masih otw kerumahnya langsung cegukan.

TBC!

HEHEHEHEHHE GARING KERENYES KERENYES IHIW.


	3. Chapter 3

Siang ini terik banget gaes.

Kaya matahari tu tepat diatas kepala. Lah kok serem kek udah mau kiamat. Masyaallah, jangan-jangan ni hari terakhir Juki, waduh bahaya padahal belum jadian sama Mas Tae, apalagi naena.

Istigfar, Juk. Mikirin kiamat tapi melenceng ke naena.

Hm.

Pokoknya panas gaes, ini ya Juki sampe takut melangkah, takut kebakar, takut bikin orang khilaf juga. Ya secara Juki keringetan mode on ni, bahaya kan kalo ada yang khilaf mau jilat keringetnya di- ah apaan si Juki kotor banget. Ya maklum, panas, bawaannya pengen ngejilat es krim, tapi gatau kalo Juki mah pengennya dijilat kali ehehehe.

Coret coret woe.

Panas gaes.

Panas mulu daritadi.

Beuh iya panas banget, gerah badan, gerah bodi, gerah hati gaes.

Nyatanya, diujung sana ada pemandangan yang membuat cuaca panas ini makin panas buat Juki. Hatinya terasa teremas, ada remasan yang gaenak. Biasanya diremes enak, tapi kalo hati kok sakit ya.

Yaampun, mesumnya Juki.

Pokoknya sakit, hancur hati Juki.

Biasanya Juki suka cafe-cafe yang eksteriornya kaca, soalnya kalo lewat bisa sekalian introspeksi diri gitu, read ; ngaca. Tapi kali ini rasanya Juki ingin melemparkan saja kerikil-kerikil remukan hatinya tuk dilemparkan ke kaca cafe itu.

Jeru gaes jeru.*

Iya, di cafe itu.

Ada Mas Taehyung dan seorang gadis cantik, Mas Tae nya terlihat bahagia banget ngobrol sama cewek itu, cewek itu cantik, keliatan dari rambut panjangnya yang terurai bebas, keliatan alus banget.

Alus banget buat Juki jambak.

Heh.

Yakali Juki muji saingan, big no banget oe maap aja.

Pengen rasanya nyamperin, tapi takut tambah sakit hati. Tapi kalo ga nyamperin, kaya penasaran muka tu cewek kalo dari deket gimana, siapa tau aja bibirnya doer apa giginya ompong.

Hehe.

Ya jelas lah samperin, demi perjuangan masa mau survey saingan setengah-setengah?

Satu langkah.

"Awkarin makan nanas- aw panas" kebiasaan ni Juki, kasian si awkarin digituin mulu haduh. Tangan lentik nan putihnya nutupin wajah indahnya. Maap aja kulit muka Juki tu terlalu cantik, putih. Takutnya kalo kena sinar matahari jadi tambah bersinar kan repot, tar dikira edward cullen versi korea lagi, wadu repot dah gaes.

Juki berusaha senyum, masuk cafe dengan tampang-sok-polos yang bikin mukanya tu gemesin, cubit-able gitu lah. Kring~ (selamat datang selamat siangggggg~) mengiringi langkah Juki yang masih sok imut.

Komat-kamit semoga Mas Tae gasadar Juki di dalam cafe yang sama, soalnya kan dia cuma mau survei saingan aja, kalo buat diajak duduk bareng Juki ga yakin.

Ga yakin bisa nahan buat ga jambak rambut tu cewek.

Hehe, tau sendiri lah kan Juki rada agresif.

"Loh!"

'Wadu asu, suara pangeran gua tu'

"Jungkook! Hei!"

'Wadu asu(2), nengok ga ya, tapi kan emang manggil nama gua, apa gua pura2 amnesia aja ya, kan nama gua Juki bukan Jungkook' batin Juki tapi bukan Jungkook.

Bingung ga lu pada hah wkwkw

Auto mikir 'jangan-jangan ni ff berisikan pribadi ganda' wkwkwkwk

Ga ya gua doang yang mikir gitu hehew.

(Maap author gaje parah, soalnya baru nulis lagi/ye malah curhat lu blok/)

Juki akhirnya menjadi Jungkook.

Nengok nya penuh drama.

Satu detik, dia mejemin mata, narik napas.

Dua detik dia hembusin napas.

Detik ketiga leher diputer pelan menuju sumber suara yang manggil tadi.

Detik keempat- buka mata.

"Loh Mas Taehyung disini juga? Aduh senengnya bisa ketemu Mas disini hehehehe" senyum kelincinya dipublikasikan, suara imutnya di mode on- kan.

Beda jauh sama lubuk hati yang ngumpat.

Su,cuk,put,sat. Di hati kok gaes ga keluar hehehe.

"Iya sini sini gabung sama kita!" Taehyung senyumnya lebar banget, manis sejuk adem rasanya. Kaya di slow motion, Juki terpaku gaes. BGM nya tu Kodaline - The one.

'You make my heart feel like a summer, when the rain is pourin down'

Iya senyumnya mas Tae itu kaya hujan di musim panas, sejuk, adem dan nyegerin. Nyatanya, senyum mas Tae lebih nyegerin daripada Seprait.

Ye jadi aus ni.

Terus Jungkook duduk kan, setelah Tae ngambilin kursi dari sebelah buat Jungkook, awkarin jadi artis- aw romantissss.

Jungkook masih ga bisa berpaling dari Mas Tae, gaakan bisa deh kayanya. Mas Tae cerah banget. Sampe silau Jungkook mandangnya, untung gak ngiler hm.

"Ohiya kenalin dulu nih Jungkook!"

Eh yaampun sampe lupa sama saingan Juki.

Eh cakep juga nih, bukan cakep lagi ni mah, cakep banget.

Sekali liat senyum tu cewek yang kesannya ramah banget tapi cantik anggun gitu.

Juki menciut gaes.

Wagelaseh, beneran cakep ini mah.

Gapake siaga 1, ini udah tingkat bahaya ni bahaya!

"Halo, aku Irene! Salam kenal ya, Jungkook!" Beuh senyumnya gaes, cantik bener, Juki hampir belok.

Eh bentar, salah.

Juki hampir balik normal lagi.

Sampe lupa kalo selama ini dia demen mas-mas itulah yang belok.

"H-Halo mbak Irene, aku Jungkook mbak boleh panggil Juki kok" Juki gugup gaes. Soalnya abis itu pipinya dicubit gemes gitu sama mbak Irene.

"Kamu lucu banget sih, aku ga suka loh sebenernya dipanggil mbak, tapi buat kamu, apa aja iya deh hehe"

Yaallah ketawanya aja manis.

Juki beneran menciut gaes, ciut seciut-ciutnya.

"Jungkook? Sejak kapan si malu malu gitu, mbaknya cantik ya?" Mas Tae gemes juga liat dia ternyata, agak seneng gitu.

Masalahnya mbak ini siapanya pangeran berkuda merah ni.

Jangan sampe gara2 mbak ini baik terus dia mundur sebelum perang.

Perjuangannya buat ngejar Mas Taehyung jelas gak gampang, banyak yang harus dikorbanin.

Harus positif thinking lah dahulu.

"Ekhem, mbaknya ini temennya Mas Taehyung ya mbak? Waduh menang banyak ni mas Taehyung punya temen secantik mbak ya" Puji aja dulu gaes, Juki kan anak baik.

"Temen? Iya sih bisa dibilang kita temen tapi gimana yaaaa~" kata Mas Taehyung gantung.

Woe bangsul, lah ini kenapa jadi mereka tatap-tatapan gitu woe parah ini Juki disini woe.

"Apasih Tae, emang temenan kan" Mbak Irene ketawa, Juki tiba-tiba benci ketawanya mbak Irene nih ah.

"Kita temenan sih Kook, tapi kita juga mantanan, hehehe"

Jelas banget. Makasih loh ya, kesuwun, matur nuhun, gracias, arigato gozaimas, danke, gamsahamnida.

Annyeong.

'Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!!!!!!!!!!!'

Begitulah singkatnya jeritan hati Juki yang sungguh mengiris hati para reader yang mungkin bisa saja me-MAMPUS LU KUK-kan Juki yang saat ini lebih dari sekedar patah hati.

Mas Taehyungku...

Bisakah kau dengar jerit hatiku?

Bisakah kau dengar suara retaknya hatiku?

Bisakah engkau mendengar jatuhnya remukan hatiku?

Bisakah engkau Mas Taehyung?

Bisakah engkau melihat air mata transparanku?

Bisakah engkau melihat darah kasat mata yang keluar dari jantungku?

Bisakah engkau melihatnya Mas Taehyungku?

Oh Mas Taehyungku...

Apakah ini jalan takdirku?

Apakah ini jalan buntu yang akhirnya kutemukan setelah kubelokkan hanya untukmu?

Apakah ini waktuku tuk menyerah Mas Taehyung?...

Oh Mas Taehyung...

Haruskah aku berhenti berjuang untukmu?

Karena sesungguhnya hati seorang Juki adalah Juki...

Juki juga manusia...

Juki memang egois...

Juki memang sadis...

Juki memang bukan gadis...

Tapi Juki memutuskan untuk menyerah...

Oh Mas Taehyungku...

Oh Pangeran Kuda Merahku...

Jangan tahan aku...

Jangan tarik aku...

Jangan pedulikan aku...

Cukup Mas...

Juki menyerah...

(Nah jadi itu sekilas puisi dari patah hati Juki buat Mas Taehyung sekaligus penutup karena akhirnya Juki menyerah dengan keadaan)- ceritanya ini narasi y gaes/iya aja udaa:)))

END APA TBC INIIIII WKWKWK

Woi apaan ini gua bikin apaan setelah lama hilang dr dunia tulis menulis wkwkwk MAAAPP BANGET YAK, ini gaje banget sumpah gaboong, soalnya ini mumpung libur sebelum besok balik rutinitas magang di hotel lagi huhu. Jadi intinya tu ada hasrat mau nulis, tapi gapunya ide apaapa, ngikutin tangan mau ngetiknya gimana aja ini mah seriusan. Maap banget ni mah kalo berantakan, intinya aku tu perlu kambek gaes.

P.s: jeru itu dalem gaes ehehe

P.s.s: walopun messy bgt ni chap, tp review bisa lah biar ga garink sendiri authornya ehehe


End file.
